Falling For Heroes
by Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter
Summary: Abbey Heartfiled is a woman with speacial abilities that Nick Fury hopes can assisst the Avengers in taking down Loki. Bruce Banner seems to find her especially alluring. BRUCE/OC with a bit of STEVE/OC, TONY/OC and CLINTASHA. Better than it seems, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

_**OMG! I am obsessed with Marvel Movies right now, so I thought I would try my hand at writing an Avengers story. I know I have other stories to update but I have been way too busy reading fanfiction to write on top of hw (stupid A-Levels) but don't worry I will update **_The Other Original_** and **_Theo's Dream_** soon.**_

_**Just to let you know that this is mainly Bruce/OC and Tony Stark is not with Pepper…. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own "cries".**_

**CHAPTER ONE: Meeting the Hero.**

Abbey was feeding the dog when the knock came. Samuel bounded over to the front door, scratching at it and barking. Abbey sighed and flipped her white curls over her shoulder as she followed Sam. Opening the door she froze.

"Director Fury."

The dark skinned man smiled a barely there smile as he inclined his head towards her, hands clasped behind his back.

"Miss Heartfield. May I come in?"

The thirty two year old paused before stepping back so the Director could enter her home. Abbey lived in a large wooden cabin that was hidden in the forests of Alaska, isolated from the rest of society.

Director Nick Fury turned to face her once they reached her spacious living room. "I know you did not wish to be contacted by S.H.I.E.L.D unless it was an emergency. Well, Miss Heartfield, this is an emergency."

Abbey watched him warily. "What's happened?"

Fury pulled out a phone, opening a picture that showed something glowing blue. He handed her the phone. "That's the Tesseract. Two days ago it collapsed on itself and we had to evacuate HQ. A Norse god named Loki came through the portal and he is intent on using the cube to rule the world. He compromised Dr Selvig and Agent Barton." Fury seemed almost regretful that he had to tell her.

Abbey frowned. "Clint? How?"

Fury explained about Loki's sceptre and the Avengers Initiative. He finished with, "Your abilities could come in handy." Abbey had to "superpowers": she was a telepath and a telekinetic.

Fury handed her an electronic tablet, similar to an IPad but with holographic features. Se expertly opened the file on the Avengers and watched as The Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye and herself appeared in different situations.

"Okay, I'll join." Abbey said. She definitely wanted to meet these people. Dr Bruce Banner, aka The Hulk, looked particularly handsome when he wasn't green.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just to let you know that this is mainly Bruce/OC and Tony Stark is not with Pepper…. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy! BTW, I'm English so if you don't understand anything let me know!**_

_**I do not own "cries".**_

**CHAPTER ONE: Meeting the Team.**

S.H. .D obviously did not value colour: every surface was grey, beige, black or white. Abbey and Fury had flown up to the Helicarrier that was floating on the Atlantic after Abbey had paid for Samuel to be cared for at the kennels.

Fury led her into a conference room that looked out over a control room. There was a circular table in the middle and around it were the rest of the Avengers, minus Hawkeye. An enthusiastic, balding man stood by the controls that looked over the rest of the room. Abbey recognised him as Agent Phil Coulson from the last time she'd worked with S.H. .D. Coulson gave her a small smile and she returned it before observing the other occupants of the room. Fury seemed to have disappeared.

Natasha Romanoff, codename _**Black Widow**_, Steve Rogers: _**Captain America**_ and Thor were sitting around the table. Bruce Banner was standing slightly apart from the others, looking nervous. They were all watching the screens that showed Fury (at least Abbey knew why he'd abandoned her) talking to a dark haired man she guessed must be Loki. The god was in a large, circular, glass holding cell. Abbey sat next to Steve, gaining a few curious looks, before turning to watch.

"It's an impressive cage." Loki's sly voice rang out. "Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard." Loki drawled as he looked directly at the camera. "A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man."

Abbey followed Romanoff's gaze to Dr. Banner who gave a humourless smile.

"How desperate are you?" Abbey continued to watch the screen as Loki carried on goading the Director. "That you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

Fury's voice was deceptively calm as he replied, "How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war; you steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cos its fun. You have made me _**very**_ desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh." Loki's voice turned smug and mocking. "It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share."

Abbey frowned, tilting her head slightly as she watched for Fury's reaction.

"And then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury smirked as he turned and started walking away. "Well, you let me know of 'Real Power' wants a magazine or something." Then the screen shut off.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Dr. Banner asked.

Rogers sat up a little straighter in his seat. "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor," he turned to face the God of Thunder. "What's his play?" everyone looked at Thor curiously.

"He has an army called the Chitauri." Thor's voice was deep, his face troubled. "They are not of Asgard nor of any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

Steve frowned. "So, an army from outer space?"

Abbey sighed. "Great." Banner looked at her, giving a small, reassuring smile as he pushed his glasses up his nose. Abbey thought the action was rather cute.

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor looked at Banner questioningly.

"He's an astrophysicist." The doctor clarified.

The god looked down at the table, sadness reflected in his blue eyes. "He's a friend." Abbey felt a pang of pity for him. She knew what it was like to lose someone.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell." The red haired assassin spoke up.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him." Steve wondered. "He's not leading an army from here."

Abbey, who had been quiet until now, chimed in. "Maybe he wanted to be caught. It would be easier to get to us if he's closer to us."

The blonde captain turned to face her. "Ma'am, not to be rude, but who are you?" he asked softly. "I saw you on the video file but I don't understand what it is you do."

Abbey smiled slightly. "Abbey Heartfield." She introduced. "I'm a telepath and a telekinetic. I've worked with S.H. .D before."

"Could you get into Loki's head?" Steve asked.

Bruce saved Abbey from having to answer. "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell the crazy on him." Abbey had to stifle her giggles as Thor looked offended.

"Have care how you speak." He rumbled. "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha stated drily.

Thor shifted uncomfortably. "He's adopted." The giggles threatened to come back again.

"I think it's about the mechanics." Bruce cut in, getting all sciency. "Iridium… what do the need iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." They all turned towards the new voice. Tony Stark confidently strode into the room, talking to Coulson who had obviously left sometime during the conversation. "I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive." Tony headed towards the group, hands in his jeans pockets.

"It means the portal won't collapse in on itself like it did at S.H. .D." he slapped Thor's arm as he walked past the god. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." The billionaire headed towards the 'helm' where Fury normally stood. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants."

Tony dramatically gestured with his hands. "Raise the mizzenmast! Jib the topsails!" Abbey outright laughed at the eccentric man. "I like her!" tony exclaimed. "She thinks I'm funny."

"She's probably the only one." Natasha muttered.

Tony suddenly pointed to an agent on one of the computers. "That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." He turned to the screens in front of him, perplexed as he covered his left eye with his hand. "How does Fury see these?"

"He turns." Agent Hill said as she crossed her arms by the door.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony murmured, messing with the computers. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Baryon can get pretty easily. The only major component source he'll need is a power source with a high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear physics?" Agent Hill asked sarcastically.

"Last night." Tony responded, as though it was obvious. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

Abbey raised her hand slightly. "I did."

Tony grinned, walking to stand behind her and ruffled her long, white curls. He looked at the rest of the team.

"This girl is awesome!"

Steve cut in. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He'd have to heat the Cube to one hundred twenty million Kelvin just to break the Coulomb barrier." Abbey stated.

Tony nodded. "Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize thw quantum tunnelling effect."

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce said, eyeing Tony who was approaching him.

"Finally, people who speak English!" the genius exclaimed, gesturing to the doctor and Abbey.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked, confused. Abbey grinned and patted his shoulder.

"It's good to meet you Dr. Banner." The playboy and the scientist shook hands. "You work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into a giant green rage monster."

Banner looked bemused. "Thanks."

Stark turned to Abbey. "And you! I love the telekinetic stuff but please try not to read my mind – I saw the video of what you did to that terrorist." Abbey blushed bright red in embarrassment as the others looked at her curiously and, in some cases, a little fearfully. Of course he knew about that, he was Tony Stark, best hacker in the US.

Fury chose that moment to enter the room and sent a look towards Stark. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you and Miss Heartfield might join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his." Steve said, looking around. "It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that but it is powered by the Cube." Fury replied. "And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor looked confused. "I do not understand."

"I do!" Steve said excitedly. "I understood that reference."

Abbey and Natasha shared a smile as Tony looked back at Bruce. "Shall we play, doctor?"

Bruce gestured towards the door. "This way." He turned back to face Abbey as Tony left. "Coming?"

She smiled. "Sure." Abbey followed the doctor and the genius to the lab, curious to see what they would discover.

_**WOO! 1,560 words, seven pages! Longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories! Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just to let you know that this is mainly Bruce/OC and Tony Stark is not with Pepper…. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy! BTW, I'm English so if you don't understand anything let me know! There is a bit of swearing and some may find a bit of this chapter towards the end a bit disturbing. **_

_**I do not own "cries".**_

**CHAPTER THREE: Telling Her Tale.**

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's report of the Tesseract."

Bruce was scanning Loki's sceptre with a machine that looked almost like a mini metal detector and the computer screen in front of him. Tony was messing around on another screen, moving things around. "If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster, we can clock this at around 600 teraflops."

Bruce chuckled. "All I packed was a toothbrush."

Abbey, who was sat on the counter near the door, cracked a smile. "That's okay, I brought toothpaste."

Bruce and Tony laughed appreciatively at the joke. Tony gently tugged one of Abbey's curls as he walked over to where Bruce was working. "You guys should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors: all R&D. You'd love it. It's Candy Land."

Bruce didn't look up as he replied, "Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of… broke Harlem."

Abbey raised an eyebrow. "No worries, Tony breaks things all the time." Bruce snorted as Tony shot her an offended look before looking back at the doctor.

"Yeah, well I promise a stress-free environment." Abbey frowned as she watched the genius 'sneakily' pick up a sort of mini cattle prod. "No tension, no surprises." Then, completely contradicting his statement, he jabbed Bruce in the side. Bruce yelped an 'ow!' as he jumped about a foot in the air.

Abbey was immediately at his side to check if he was hurt.

"Hey!"

The three of them looked towards the door of the lab where Steve stood, scowling at the errant billionaire who was not playing any attention to him whatsoever.

"Nothing?" Tony asked, inspecting Bruce. The man in question was still rubbing his side, looking a bit amused at Tony's antics.

"Are you nuts?" the Captain demanded, storming throughout the lab.

"Jury's out," came Tony's reply. He was too busy watching Bruce as he returned to his work. Abbey snickered as she stood next Bruce and him work.

"You really have got a id on it, haven't you?" Tony sounded impressed. "What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Bruce rolled his eyes and Steve frowned disapprovingly.

"Maybe staying away from you helps." Abbey said. "No wonder he left the country; seeing your face everywhere would set anyone off."

Steve was still angry at Stark. "Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny!" Steve snapped before softening slightly. "No offense, Doc."

"Hey, he wouldn't be here if he couldn't handle pointy things," Abbey said quietly, coming to Bruce's defence.

"She's right," Bruce said, just as quietly. Steve tilted his head at them in an apologetic manner.

Tony pointed the prod at Bruce as he walked across the lab. "You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut. And so do you, missy." Abbey looked up to see him pointing at her as well.

"No, thank you." She murmured. "I like being quiet. It's helped me out in the past." The three men looked curiously at her before Rogers returned to scolding Tony.

"_**You**_ need to focus on the problem, Mr Stark." he said angrily.

"You think I'm not?" Tony demanded. He grabbed a silver packet from a table, walking to stand beside Bruce and Abbey. "Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." he ranted.

Steve was sceptical. "You think Fury's hiding something?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Abbey contributed. "He is a spy after all."

"Exactly!" Tony offered her a blueberry. "He's _**the**_ spy. His secrets have secrets." He scarfed some blueberries before gesturing at Bruce. "It's bugging him to. Isn't it?"

"Uh," Bruce waved his hands slightly, as though to deflect the attention. "I just want to finish my work here and-"

"Doctor?" Steve asked.

Bruce sighed, taking off his glasses to fiddle with them. Abbey noticed he did this when he was nervous or thinking. " 'A warm light for all mankind.' Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube."

"I heard it." Steve frowned. Abbey tilted her head subconsciously, confused as to what Bruce was thinking.

"Well, I think it was meant for you." He gestured towards Tony, who held out the blueberries. Bruce took some, continuing. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the Tower, it was still all over the news."

Abbey caught on but Steve didn't. "The Stark Tower? That big ugly –" Tony shot Steve a look. "- building in New York.?"

Abbey shifted slightly where she stood. "Stark Tower is powered by an arc reactor, similar to the one keeping Tony alive right now. It's a self-sustaining energy source."

Bruce nodded, offering his handful of blueberries to her. She took a few with a smile. "That building will ring itself for, what, a year?"

Tony nodded at Bruce. "It's just the prototype." He said. "I'm kinda the only name in clean energy right now. That's what they're getting at."

"So why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Abbey wondered. "What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D's secure files." Tony stated, walking towards Steve as he watched a smaller, handheld screen in his hand.

"I'm sorry, did you say-"

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge." Tony cut in. he put his computer in his pocket. "In a few hours I'll know every dirty little secret S.H.I.E.L.D has tried to hide." He offered his sliver packet to Steve, who ignored it. "Blueberry?"

"Wait," Abbey interrupted. "Who's JARVIS?"

Tony winked at her. "My Artificial Intelligence." Abbey nodded, impressed.

"And yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around."

Bruce and Abbey shared a nervous glance, uncomfortable with the two men arguing.

"An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence?" Tony mocked. "Historically: not awesome."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I think Loki's trying to wind us all up." he said coolly. "This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them."

"Following's not really my style." Tony replied nonchalantly, eating more blueberries.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve Mocked.

"Of all the people in this room, which one is A, wearing a spangly outfit and B, not of use?" Tony quipped.

"Steve," Bruce tried to stop their argument. "Tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Abbey smiled slightly at his choice of words.

Steve watched the three of them before starting to leave the lab. "Just find the Cube."

Abbey watched him go. The Captain stopped in the corridor for a moment before turning and walking in the opposite direction. What was he up to? Abbey turned her attention to the scowling Tony.

"_**That's**_ the guy my dad never shut up about?" he sounded bitter. "wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."

Bruce said, "The guy's not wrong about Loki though. He _**does**_ have the jump on us."

"What he's got is an Acme dynamite kit." Tony moved from one computer to another. "It's gonna blow up in his face. And I'm going to be there when it does."

"Yeah? I'll read all about it."

"Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us. Tony seemed really determined to get the Hulk to come out and play.

Bruce laughed humourlessly. "Nah, you see… I don't get a suit of armour. I'm exposed. Like a nerve." He avoided eye contact. "It's a nightmare."

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel in my chest, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. This stops it," Tony tapped the miniature arc reactor, its light glowing, through his dark shirt. "This little circle of light is a part of me now. Not just armour. It's a… terrible privilege." He stepped up to the other side of Bruce's computer, looking at him through the transparent screen.

"But you can control it."

"Because I learned how."

"It's different." Bruce was in denial.

Tony was getting annoyed. He swiped his hand across the screen, clearing it as Bruce tried to go back to his work. "Hey! I read all about your 'accident'. That much gamma exposure should have _**killed**_ you."

"So, you're saying that the Hulk – _**the**_ _**other guy**_- saved my life?" the doctor's voice held a hint of self-mockery. "That's nice, that's a nice sentiment. Saved it for… what?"

"I guess we'll find out." Tony replied, heading back to his desk.

"You may not enjoy that." Bruce warned.

"And you just might." was Stark's casual response.

"Hey," said Abbey. Bruce's warm, brown eyes focused on her emerald ones. "I know what it's like to fear losing control. I have to control my thoughts because if I become too angry, think the wrong thing, then I could blow someone's brains out without meaning to." She didn't notice Tony watching her. "I've done it before."

Bruce looked concerned; concerned for _**her**_. "What happened?"

Abbey took a deep breath. "S.H.I.E.L.D asked me to help them with a case. A group of terrorists in Afghanistan. Red – something- or –other." Tony sat up straighter, completely focused on her, as was Bruce. "Some agents caught one of their guys and brought him in. Fury was interrogating him but he refused to talk. So he had Agent Romanoff beat the shit out of the guy, but he still didn't talk. So, Fury sent me in, hoping I'd be able to pick the answers out of his mind. I did." She stopped, breathed in deeply and carried on. "I saw his memories of him and others raping women, killing men and children. I got angry. Next thing I knew, there was blood everywhere, I was dripping in it. Blood and brains coated the walls." Tears welled up and escaped down Abbey's pale cheeks. "I killed him. Literally blew his brains out with my mind. All because I couldn't control my temper! I still have nightmares and it was seven years ago."

Tony seemed frozen, a look of disgust and awe on his face. Bruce moved to Abbey's side and gently wiped her tears away. He pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. She reciprocated the hug, sobbing quietly into Bruce's shirt. Neither of them noticed Tony leave the lab to give them some privacy.

_**Awwwww! Bit of fluff at the end there. Poor Abbey! Reviews might take her mind off it…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**OMG I'm soooooooo unbelievably sorry that it took so long to update. My computer decided to block me out of the internet but now its summer, yay, so I thought I'd give you a little something.**_

_**Just to let you know that this is mainly Bruce/OC and Tony Stark is not with Pepper…. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy! BTW, I'm English so if you don't understand anything let me know!**_

_**I do not own "cries".**_

**CHAPTER THREE: Telling Her Tale.**

Tony had been back in the lab for about an hour when Steve stormed in and slammed a huge gun on a table just as Tony asked Fury about Phase 2.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the Cube to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. It does not mean-"

"I'm sorry Nick but what were you lying?" Tony flipped his screen around to show an image of a huge missile. Steve looked at Fury with disappointment.

"I was wrong Director, this world hasn't changed a bit."

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked Natasha and Thor as they entered the lab. Abbey stayed close to his side, much as she had since she explained her powers.

"You wanna remove yourself from this environment Doctor?" Her eyes flickered over to Abbey. "Miss Heartfield?"

"Hey, you asked us to come on board and now you don't want us around? Make up your mind Agent." Abbey stated bluntly, defending herself and Bruce.

Bruce shot her a grateful smile. "I was in Calcutta, Abbey was in Alaska. We were pretty well removed."

"Loki's manipulating you."

"And you're doing _what_ exactly?" Abbey snapped at the redhead.

"He didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at him."

"Yes, and neither of us are leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Bruce contributed. "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

Fury seemed to hesitate slightly before pointing at Thor. "Because of him."

"Me?" Thor looked genuinely confused as to why Fury would blame him. Abbey looked at Thor as Fury explained, "Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet with a grudge that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly – _hilariously_ – out gunned."

Thor frowned. "My people only want peace with your planet."

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat: the world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled." Abbey swore Fury's eyes jumped to her and Bruce, implying they were the threats he was talking about.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it!" Thor boomed. "And his allies! It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Abbey questioned. Unfortunately, this lead to the entire group arguing and placing blame until, "You speak of control yet you court chaos!"

"That's his MO isn't it?" Everyone looked at Bruce. "I mean what are we? A team? No, no, no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a … we're a time bomb." Abbey was watching Bruce as he picked up Loki's sceptre. It was as though he didn't realise he was doing it.

"You need to step away." Fury cautioned but Tony jumped to his defence.

"Why shouldn't the guy let of a little steam?"

"You know damn well why, back off!" Steve yelled.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Guys!" Abbey shouted at them both but they ignored her, carrying on as the others joined in again.

"Yeah, this is a team." Bruce's sarcasm would have brought a smile to Abbey's face if she hadn't been so angry.

"Agent Romanoff, please escort Dr. Banner and Miss Heartfield to-"

"Where?" Bruce interrupted. "You rented my room."

"The cell was built in case-"

"You needed to kill me? But you can't, I know, I tried." Abbey's mouth dropped open in shock. She had been through some horrific ordeals in her life but she'd never attempted suicide. "I got low, I didn't see an end. So I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy _spit it out!_ So I moved on, helped other people. I was good until you people dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone at risk. You wanna know my secret Agent Romanoff, you wanna know how I stay calm?"

It was then that everyone else noticed he was holding the sceptre. Fury and Natasha reached for their guns as Abbey moved to put her hand gently on Bruce's shoulder.

"Dr. Banner, put down the sceptre." Steve stated, almost too calm. Bruce looked at his hand as if wandering how he had gotten hold of the magical stick. Then the scanner started beeping.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"You've located the Tesseract?" Thor asked urgently.

"I can get their fastest." Tony said. This, again, sparked another argument between Steve and Tony.

"Oh my God." Bruce murmured. Abbey moved to see the scanner.

"Shit!"

And then the Helicarrier exploded.

_Yes? No? R&R?_


End file.
